Adventure in the World of Twilight
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: *no longer writing it but didn't have the heart to delete the story*
1. Introduction

**A story about 4 sisters going into the world of twilight. What will happen? Guaranteed trouble and super cool powers! A twilight fans dream. A twilight hater's night mare.**

**Adventure in the World of Twilight**

**Introduction**

Hi! I'm Sapphire Blue Morgan and i live with my sisters Amber Gold Morgan, Ruby Red Morgan, and Emerald Green Morgan. I am 17, have waist length brown hair, am around '5'4', and have chocolate brown eyes. Amber is twins with me, has waist length blonde hair, is around '4'10', and has bluey green eyes. Ruby is 18, has shoulder length red hair, is around '5'5', and- like me –has chocolate brown eyes. Emerald is 19 1/2, has shoulder length fair hair, is around '5'7', and also has brown eyes. Now let the adventure begin.


	2. Chapter 1 the annoying song

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything else except my own characters. WOO HOO!!! I own something!**

**Chapter 1 'The Annoying Song'**

"Shut up Sapphire!" My sisters yelled at me.

"Aw come on guys it's just a song." I moaned.

"Sapphire, it's the song 'I Know a Song That'll Get on Your Nerves' and you've been singing it for HALF AN HOUR!" Emerald yelled. WOW she needs to take a chill pill, always ruining the fun.

"Spoil sports." I muttered under my breath and picked up Breaking Dawn and started to re-read it.

"How can you and Amber like those _things_??????" Emerald asked me and Amber- who was re-reading Eclipse.

"Because they're A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!!!!" We said at the same time. We really were like your natural twins, except our looks. We looked nothing alike. Ok maybe I should explain this. Me and Amber both wanted to move to forks, so we begged our parents to let us go but forced Emerald and Ruby to go with us. So now we've left sunny California and are on our way to rainy forks. Oh did I mention Emerald hates twilight.

Just then a Canary Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo came zooming past! My jaw was on the floor in shock. Not because of how cool the car was- though it was amazing- it was because of who was in it. I looked back to Amber and she had the same expression I had on my face. So it wasn't just me. She looked at me and a huge grin spread across both our faces. Then at the same time we both screeched "ALICE CULLEN!!!!"

Ruby who had been driving stopped the bus and was now staring at us from the front seat, along with Emerald next to us. "Alice Cullen. Really?" Ruby said sarcastically.

"I mean she's a fictional character. Not. Real" Emerald said the last part slowly like talking to a dumb person.

"It was her and we know it was." Me and Am said at the same time again, and crossed our arms across our chest.

"Just go to bed guys" Ruby sighed. "We should be there in the morning." And with that I went off to bed.

**THANK YOU TO ****.Queen. FOR THE REVEW AND SORRY BUT I HAVE ALREADY WROTE OUT THE STORY AND WON'T GET INTO TWILIGHT UNTIL CHAPTER 7 BUT WILL MEET THE FIRST TWILIGHT CHARACTER IN CHAPTER 3/4 **


	3. Chapter 2 walk2remember and 3scrappy doo

**Chapter 2 'its Goanna Be a Walk to Remember'**

"We're here!" Emerald screamed. Me, and Amber sprang out of bed as Ruby grudgingly got up and got dressed. When we were ready we got out the bus and saw in front of us a white semi-detached villa with a purple roof and a huge garden. We had to wait for the moving vans to come but me and Amber really wanted to explore so Emerald and Ruby let us go on ahead. After an hour of walking we decided we better go back because it was getting dark so we took a short cut through the woods.

We decided we were lost after about 20 minutes of walking. I had a weird feeling inside that we were being followed. I turned around to be met with a pair of golden eyes.

**Chapter 3 'I'm Scrappy Doo'**

OMT! It's a bear! Its goanna EAT ME! No I'm too young to die! "OMT! I'M DEAD!" I screamed and fell to the ground and started sobbing.

Suddenly pair of cold, hard arms was around me and a twinkling voice was cooing, "you're not dead." Over, and, over again. Then Amber yelled "HEY LOOK IT'S TAYLOR LAUTNER!!!!!" I jumped up excitedly. " Where,where!" Then it hit me! I turned towards Amber who was fluttering her eyelashes and drawing with her finger a halo around her head. I was about to leap on her and wipe that smirck of her face when I noticed the presence of an other 'person' but let it slip and started stalking towards my twin. Her expresion turned worried and she quikly yelled "look it's Alice Cullen!" trying to distract me, but it wasn't working. "Ha! Not falling for that again" I replied laughing without humor. "No seriously it is." "Yeah right! If Alice Cullen is behind me then I must be scrappy doo!" "Well helo scrappy doo! I'm Alice Cullen!" Came a twinkling laugh from behind me. I turned around to see non other than Alice Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4 alice is small and 5 singing

**Chapter 4 'Alice is small'**

"OK. I didn't mean that literally." I said a little taken a back "I know I mean who in their right mind would think I, Alice Cullen, was standing be-" She wasn't able to finish because I had went out of shock and had attacked her with a hug. 1 minute later I finally let go and introduced us. We looked down on her. She really was small. "Let's go talk somewhere else." Alice said enthusiastically. We looked at each other and nodded. Next thing we knew we were out the forest and beside Alice's Porsche. Standing next to the car was........

**Chapter 5 'We're singing in the Porsche'**

"ROSALIE!!!!!" Screamed Amber and ran up to her and gave her a hug I started laughing. "Hi! I'm Sapphire and that's my twin sister Amber." I said "Nice to meet you." Rosalie smiled. "OK get in the car we don't have enough time for this!" Alice moaned so we got in as quickly as possible. Once we were in Alice started the car and turned the radio on. Tick Tok by Keisha started to play

Wake up in the morning feeling like p diddy


	5. Chapter 6 part oneroseandaliceplaycards

**Chapter 6 'Rosalie and Alice Playing cards'**

We were back at the house in about 2 minutes. We parked down the road a bit incase Em and Ruby suspected something. Am and I went first while Alice and Rose followed closely behind. I was almost at the house when I noticed our cars. Great the movers have already been. They must off tried to phone us. When we were at the door we knocked three times and then the door swung open to reveal a very relieved Ruby. "Finally! I was worried sick about you." She said and gave us a hug, during this Alice and Rose ran through to the kitchen so fast Ruby had no chance of seeing. She dragged us in the house and we sat down on the sofa with Em and talked for awhile. 2 hours later I remembered about my two vampire guests. "Am. Come to the kitchen for a second." I asked her. She looked confused then understanding dawned on her and she finally rested with horror. "Ok!" she said, and we ran to the kitchen. When I got in I was shocked to see Alice and Rose playing cards! "Got any 2's?" Asked Rose. "Go fish." Alice replied. I cleared my throat and their heads snapped up to look at us. "You finally remembered about your vampire guests did you." Asked Rose. "We're so sorry we completely forgot but let's just go speak to the two twilight haters in the other room who will probably be mad about the two vampires that magically appear in a different world!" I screamed.

**Sorry being dragged of the computer and don't have time to finish chapter but I will continue it tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Hey Alice-me**

**Hey Sapphire- Alice**

**Can I own you? - Me**

**No sorry. Want to go shopping! – Alice **

**Sure! - Me**


	6. Chapter 6 part two EMMETT!

Chapter 6 part 2 '

We walked through to the living room then to see the twihaters. "HI! I'm Alice Cullen the sphycic, shopaholic vampire!" Alice exclamed once we were in front of our elder sisters.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale the the beautiful and sadly powerless vampire." Rose said after Alice. Em and Ruby's faces were priceless!

"OK! We know all your names and we are so sorry to intrued but we come here to offer the chance of a life time......" Alice trayled of.

"Which is...." I pushed her on. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly blanked out.

"NO!" She yelled just as..... EMMETT came bursting through the door!

"Hey yall!" He yelled. "I am here to explain to you everything!" We all stared at him wierdlly. "What?" He asked looking dumb struck.

"What? WHAT YOU SAY! YOU BARGED INTO OUR HOUSE AND BROKE THE DOOR WHILE YOU WERE AT IT!" I bloo up. It had been a crazy day and I was already at the tipping point before this. Emmett had just pushed me to far.

"Jees I'm sorry! OK! I promise to fix the door but if you take up our offer you won't ever need to live here!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" Me and my sisters said genuily confused.

"Would you like to come and live with us?" Rose asked seriously. I was in shock! I was unable to talk.

"Come on! This is a twilight fans dream! To come live with a bunch of vampires! Plus you already know all about what happened 9 almost 10 years ago!" Alice tried to convince us.

"Why?" Amber asked speeking up for the first time, which is not like her.

"Why what?" Asked Rose, looking really concerned for my twin. Amber was small for her age and looked about 12 or 13. She also looked a lot like Rose. My guese is Rose sees her as the child or younger sister she never had. I smiled at that. At least she would have an ther loving sister while I went shopping with Alice. Wait...... Are we even going. Uh this is so confusing!

"Why us. Why not any other fan." Asked Am replying to Rose.

Rose smiled lovingly. "Because you aren't just any fans. You are the only fans that would be cool around us, the only ones that would feel comfterble, and of course, the only ones that would fit in with Emmett and his starstruck obsesion!" Rose laughed pointing at Emmett.

"Hey starstruck is amazing!" Emmett argued.

"Ye it is!" I agreed. "I Love Starstruck!" Me and Emmett then started to sing Starstruck.

Starstruck

Camera flashes

Cover of magizines

Starstruck

Designer sunglasses

Livin' the dream as a teen

All the fancy cars.......

"OK WE GET THE PICTURE!" Yelled everyone but me and Emmett.

"Right we better get going now. We will buy you knew cars once we get there but for now you will join us in our cars. One of you need to go in Emmett's car and by the looks of things Emmett will listen to starstruck so Sapphire you will go in Emmett's car and listen to that. The rest of you will come in my car ok?" Alice said so fast I only just made out the words. We nodded and headed to the cars.

**Sorry about the starstruck thing but I was listening to the soundtrack while writing and needed to write about it soon because this is my latest obsesion. If you like starstruck please R&R!**

**Sapphire X**


	7. Chapter 7 Em's cd

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or starstruck.

**Chapter 7 'Emmett's cd or the pritty portal'**

I jumped in Em's jeep as quikly as I could. Sadly Em still got there before me. Stupid super fast vampire! I was almost out of my seat in excitement! "Ok, Ok. Calm your self or I will unleash the fury that is Jasper Hale!" Emmett Said dramaticly.

"Em, Jasper isn't here." I laughed.

"OH YES I AM!" Jasper suddenly jumped up in the back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Jazz look what you did to the poor human. Almost gave her a heart attack. Stay with me Sapphire, do it for starstruck!" Emmett joked. I let out a nervous laugh. "RIGHT! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Em Yelled again and turned on the starstruck CD.

By the time we were at the portal we had sung along to every song trice. Alice jumped out her porsche and opened the big steel door. She then jumped back in the car and Zoomed of with us folowing closely behind.

We managed to listen to 'There's something about the sunshine' before we got to the beautiful house. And standing there at the front door were the remaining vampires, a hybrid, and a shape shifter. Oh no!

**Sorry it is so short I am just to tired to write much and am of school with the cold and feel auful.**

**Sapphire X**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting

**Chapter 8 'Meetting the others'**

I jumped out the car happily after Emmett and Jasper. We were soon walking beside Alice, Rose, Am, Ruby, and Emee! Once we were on the porch my mouth dropped. The house was truley amazing. The furniture was a perfect white and I couldnt see a single speck of dust!

"You like?" Asked Esme.

"Uh..." was all we could say. Alice laughed and started to drag us over to one of the many sofas. She shoved me and my sisters on it then went to sit on jasper's knee who was on the arm chair. The rest were split up between the large sofa and the floor.

Everyone was looking at us expectantly so I stood up and started simple. "Hi, I'm Sapphire and these are my sisters, Amber who is also my twin, Ruby and Emerald. OH! Me and Am are both TEAM JACOB!"

Suddenly Jacob was on his feat and was dancing around like a maniac yelling "oh yeah, oh yeah!" Over and over again. He then ran over to me and Am, picked us up into a massive hug and spun us around. He eventualy put us down and said "I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE SMART!"

He then sat down like nothing had happened. Everyone looked at him weirdly then turned back to us.

"So, time for the million dollar question... Do you want to A) Run away and go live a normal boring life, B) Become vamps and join the voltari, or C) Become vamps and live with us!" Emmett asked excited.

"C!" Me and Am yelled instantly.

"B" Mumbled Emee and Ruby. Everyone looked at them shocked.

"OK! BYE!" I said and me and Am walked up the stairs with Alice, up to our new life!

**Please R&R! If you like the feel of magic, fantasy and adventure aka this story, then you'll like my other stories Christmas Magic and Sonny Montana... **

**Most of my Insperation is from matilda-333's story 'Power of the imagination' it is an amazing story and it was the first one that gave me the insperation to write.**

**Matilda-333 you rock!**

**Sapphire X**


	9. Chapter 9 vampire life

**Hey all you twilight fans out there! I will update this story and Sonny Montana with wizards of starlight place in honour of The Short second life of Bree Tanner which I just got 1 hour ago! Enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 9 'Vampire life!'**

_**3 days later**_

The pain had finally stopped! I opened my eyes and looked around. Bella was right! Every little detail could be seen! I loved it! Slowly I sat up to see everyone staring at me. "HI!" I aid happily.

"Hello Sapphire, are you feeling ok?" Asked Carlisle. I nodded.

"Come on then let's go!" Alice aid and pulled me up of the bed. "By the way your power is that you can wish for _anything _and it will happen, Amber can copy, paste, steel and give powers, and Emerald and Ruby have already been shipped of to Volterra, so you don't need to worry about them."

I smiled and nodded. I looked down to see I was till wearing my favourite top. "Alice, I'm not saying I want you to, I'm just asking why I'm still wearing my team Alice top…" I trailed of it finally clicking. Alice sighed and pulled me out the door.

_The hunting trip was to gross so I am going to skip it!_

Once we got back we waited until Am and Rose got back. It was so unfair! Alice wouldn't let me go see my room until they were back!

They eventually got back and I raced up the stairs and all the way to the hallway, with Amber close behind. We looked at each other and smiled. Both our eyes were still red. I sighed and wished for them to be gold. Our eyes slowly turned a light shade of gold which made my smile grow.

Alice and Rose were finally next to a door with _Amber and Sapphire's room _neatly written on it, with what looked -and probably was- real ambers and sapphires. They slowly opened the door to reveal our room.

**Right that's me done, R&R….. only kidding! Continue!**

Our room was a mixture of blue, amber and white. There were two double beds, each on different sides of the room, one with amber covers and the name amber written on it in fancy writing, and one with blue covers and the name Sapphire written on it in fancy writing. There were 2 computers, 2 desks, 2 I-pods, 2 I-pod docking stations, 2 closets and one small door all divided equally between both sides.

"So…." Pressured Rose.

"WOW" was all we could say. Alice and Rose laughed. I eventually pulled my act together and asked a trivial question, "What's the date?"

"Em… it's the 11th of August." Alice replied smoothly. My eyes widened. Me and Am looked at each other worried. "What?" asked Alice.

"Well you see… it's ort of our birthday in 2 days." I said. Alice exploded.

**Ok, that's me really done now. Please R&R!**

**Sapphire XX**


	10. Chapter 10 left alone with emmett

**Sorry I've not updated this story in a while! I've just been to caught up with my Sonny Montana story. I will try and update more often though. I will have the whole of the summer hols to update because am not going anywhere! So here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10 'We're left alone with Emmett'**

"WHAT!" Alice screamed. "THAT GIVES ME BARELY ENOUGH TIME TO ORGONISE EVERYTHING!" by now all of the Cullens- except Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme who were out- were in the room looking confused. Rose started to explain and soon they were all laughing hysterically while Alice was still glaring and … hyper ventilating? Wow she takes these things to seriously!

"I'll go shopping for supplies. Everyone except Emmett and the twins of evil are coming to. We'll take my car and Emmett's. OK?" Alice asked. They all nodded unwillingly but knew they couldn't fight with her.

My sis Em and I looked at each other and smiled evilly. This was going to be a fun few hours!

**Sorry it's so short but I still don't have my own laptop so my wee bro's after it! This is random but I would like to say now that I hate the JONAS BROTHERS! Thank you and R&R!**

**Sapphire XXX**


	11. Chapter 11 Volvo crisis we watch SWAC

**Another chapter up!**

**Chapter 11 'Volvo crisis and we watch sonny with a chance!'**

"Remember, no leaving the house unless it catches fire OK!" Carlisle said while going through the front door.

"Don't worry Carlisle! We got this covered." I reassured. He gave me a small smile and flitted to the car. Once I was sure that they were out of hearing or mind reading range I turned to Em and Am. "Let the painting commens." they smiled and we ran to the garage.

We stood there. Paint in hands and in front of the Volvo.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Am asked. I nodded slowly and began to paint.

In a few minutes the Volvo was bright pink and had flowers all over it. I made sure it was permanent then we flopped down on the sofa. I immediately started flicking through the channels until I got to my saint: Disney Channel. I practically jumped out my seat when I saw what had just begun. SONNY WITH A CHANCE! It turned out to be my favourite episode the Book marathon or as I like to call it the skinny pant sin drum episode! (it's really good check out the music video by

typing in skinny pant sin drum on you tube. Amazing!)

Me and my sister were on the edge of our seats as we watched the beginning titles.

"Do you like this Em?" Me and Am asked. After hearing no response we turned to see Emmett smiling like a child on Christmas day!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I HAVE THE WHOLE OF SEASON 1!" Emmett said. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could go into the TV programme, just for this episode." A smile began to grow on my face and soon I looked like the Cheshire cat.

"EMMETT!" Yelled Am. "You just gave her an idea-" I cut her of and wished us into Sonny with a chance! OH YEAH!

**Emmett's pov**

Cool were going into Sonny with a chance! Today is the best day ever!

**Am's pov**

Oh what has Emmett got us into!

**Hey sorry it has been a long time since i've updated but I will try to update quicker. Please R&R!**

Sapphire XXXX


	12. Chapter 12 CHAD DUMPED CAKE ON ME!

**WWWWWOOOOOHHHHHOOO! Another chapter!**

**Chapter 12 'CHAD DUMPED CAKE ON ME!'**

"SAPPHIRE!" Amber screamed at me as we fell into an animation. Oh we must be in the beginning titles. Cool! That means our names will pop up. Just then our names popped up! 

"COOL!" Em yelled and started poking his name then… BANG! It exploded into goo and went all over us. I turned around and saw the characters walking up. I grabbed Em and Am's arms and dragged them away and straight down a hole! WOW! This is getting more and more confusing by the second!

We fell about 2 feet then landed on a carpet goo free!

We stood up and I received a glare from Am. I smiled weakly as she began her lecture.

"What were you thinking? Carlisle said not to leave the house unless it catches fire! He didn't want us going to the super market far less into a TV programme! What is he going to say when he finds out! First day as part of the family and were already going to be grounded for the rest of our lives!" I was getting tired of her rattling on so I grabbed Em and we started walking down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Am asked.

"To get involved with AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as a massive birthday cake landed on me.

Am smiled smugly at me and said. "That's what you get for disobeying Carlisle!" And started to laugh.

"Oh my gaud sapphire look." Em whispered and I looked up to see someone standing there looking horrified. It was only a blur though so I couldn't exactly see who it was.

"Em who is it?" I asked.

"Chad." He whispered. I smiled evilly and wiped the cake from my eyes just enough so I could see where I was. I looked around until I saw exactly what I was looking for: cranberry juice and beetroots. I walked over to them, picked it up walked back and dumped them on the evil cake person.

"I guess I deserved that." He said and ran of. You know this is better than I thought.

"Ok Sapph you've had your fun now let's go." Am asked I shook my head and continued to walk down the hall.

" Wait." I said then wished to like cake. "I'm done." And then began to eat the cake of me. _This isn't the right episode. I thought. This is Nico and Grady's birthday._ And with that I continued to walk until I heard the noise of squabbling boys. I smiled and walked into the room of noise.

**Hey guys this one is a little longer than normal so enjoy and R&R! Sorry about the Sonny with a chance thing. I just have a really big obsession with it!**

**Sapphire XXXXXXXX**


	13. Chapter 13GROUNDED

**OK! So I was depressed about stopping my sonny Montana story for a small period of time that I decided to put sonny with a chance in this story. I am now going to skip it because it is really stupid and go straight to us getting grounded. Enjoy! **

**P.S. If you want to hear about what happened I would be happy to add it on later or as a one shot!**

**Chapter 13 'GROUNDED!'**

We appeared back on the sofa laughing hysterically! Ok maybe it wasn't a good idea to pelt people with mint imperials at the movies. But it was worth it! Although I do feel bad for giving Tawni, Zora, _and _Chad a bad headache, and also breaking Nico's arm, and Grady's foot, and fracturing Sonny's ankle. OK! I sort of hurt everyone plus I ripped the film screen and had to pay a $500 fine! Anyway besides that it was really fun! Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat I looked up to see a very angry Carlisle and Esme.

"Care to explain why Alice tells us to come home early and to why we come home and see you _inside _the TV?" Carlisle asked. Me and Am looked at each other and nodded.

"It was Emmett!" We said at the same time pointing at Emmett who was in between us.

"WAS NOT!" Em yelled.

"WAS TO!" We said.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled. We quickly shut our mouths. Carlisle sighed. "Now tell me whose idea was it?" Am and I pointed at Em.

"In my defence, it was Sapphire who made the wish!" Em said.

"Yeah! I told her not to but she wouldn't listen and-" Am was cut off by a loud scream coming from the garage.

"SAPPHIRE! EMMETT! AMBER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?" Edward yelled.

"Talk to you later Carlisle." And with that we ran out the door closely being followed by Edward.

**Like it? Hate it? Please R&R! WOHO! Just wanted to say hi to every other kid like me who has finished primary school and is moving on to secondary! To all the folks I know from my old and new school! Even the people who I don't know! **

**Sapphire XXX **


	14. Chapter 14band from SWAC!

**Another chapter up guys! Enjoy and R&R! Just to say I am now a SWAC obsessed freak! Channy forever! This chapter is me writing in a diary. Just so you know what everything is about!**

**Chapter 14 'NO! We're band from watching SWAC!'**

Dear SWAC,

Yes I have named you SWAC but anyway back to my day! Edward managed to chase us all the way to CANADA! He then held us hostage until I changed his car back! Me, Am and Em are now grounded for a day. Well they couldn't ground us on our birthday now can they! But to make up for all the loss of groundedness (Yes I know it is not a word!) We are band from watching SWAC for a month!

Sorry got to go! It's time for our party!

From Previously: Sapphire Blue Morgan Now: Sapphire Blue Morgan Cullen! (I can't believe I'm actually a CULLEN!)

Peace out suckas! * Dramatically James Bond rolls out of room * (Yes I quoted Chad out of SWAC! You got a problem with that!)

**Sorry it's so short but I have lost the book which has the whole story in it and I can't remember the next part! LOL!**

**Next time on Adventure in the world of twilight…**

**For the first time ever…**

**SONNY SINGS! Woops! Sorry wrong set!**

**Ok let's try that again… **

**Next time on Adventure in the world of twilight…**

**For the first time ever…**

**It's Amber's POV!**

**It's rosalie hale 247's time to shine! You go girl!**

**Now if you don't mind I am going to listen to me, myself and time by Demi Lovato or Sonny Monroe!**

**Sapphire XXXXX :-}=(LOL! It's a vampire! I got that of off Twilight traveller: a story of a weird trip!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm so sorry guys! I just found the book this morning so I couldn't update! But I am now so here's the next chapter! This is in Sapphire's POV because I forgot there was more before it! Sos! **

**Chapter 15 'a moment'**

I was lying on my stomach _Reading_ SWAC. Well, they never banned that. _Technically. _I was in the middle of a reading a new chapter of 'You'd Be Surprised' (AN: LOL! This story is great! If you like Sonny with a Chance try reading this! The author is Abbie loves channy, she is great!) When Jasper suddenly appeared in the chair in the corner of the room. I sat up looked at him crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You were far too happy to be banned from SWAC so I came up to investigate." He said walking over and sitting on the bed next to me looking over at the computer with evidence of me reading Sonny with a chance. "And apparently I was right." He stated laughing. I playfully shoved him and he was laughing so much he fell of the bed.

"Who's laughing now?" I laughed. He got back on the bed and soon we were both laughing hysterically, leaning against each other for support.

* 15 minutes of laughing later *

We eventually managed to stop laughing and take a deep, UN needed breathe. To Jaspers surprise I gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?" He asked hugging me back.

"For being a good brother figure like thing," I said pulling back.

He laughed.

"SAPPHIRE! AMBER! JASPER! GET YOUR ARSSES DOWN HERE!" Alice yelled. Temper, temper, temper. "NOW!" She yelled again. I know I haven't known her for long but I know not to mess with an angry Alice, so I flitted to the top of the stairs meeting Amber and together we began to walk down the stairs.

**Sorry it's so short but I've just started high school and have a load of homework but I knew I had to update so here it is! Again sorry and please R&R!**

**Sapphire XXX**


End file.
